Kristen's Weird Granny
by adreamofmyown
Summary: This story is about a girl called Kristen. She stays at her granny's house and discovers an unusual secret about her granny.She also meets a new friend. Read to find out who is her friend and what is the hidden secret.
1. The packing

Kristen was typical teenager. She loved sports and going to the movies. One day her parents decided to go on a holiday to make up for their "honeymoon" they missed on the wedding. Her dad had a important meeting to go so they could not go for their honeymoon and Kristen had to stay with her grandma during the whole 3 weeks of school holidays.  
  
" Mum! Do I have to stay with that old hag?"  
  
"Stop calling her granny a hag!" scolded her mum.  
  
" She is! She is! Haven't you forgotten that time we went to her house during my school holidays? We had to spend the WHOLE 3 weeks cleaning up her filthy house! She didn't even say a 'thank you'. She even scolded us for disturbing her sleep! And you still said that going to her house will be FUN ! O, mum please let me follow you and dad to Hawaii ! Please ?!?"  
  
" But honey we are going on a honeymoon ! I am very sorry. But I will assure you that you don't have to clean up the house this year alrig - "  
  
But Kristen had stomped up to her bedroom even when her mother was going to finish her sentence. Kristen knew she had to go to her granny house. It was surly a no-win for this argument. Her parents had waited for almost 15 years until now they could finally find time to go. Kristen felt very bad about herself for being angry with her parents and asking them to let her to follow them but she really didn't want to stay at her grandma's. She could imagine living in that dark and damp house with no TV or computer, sleeping on a bed full of dust and cockroaches scurrying around, cleaning up the century-old house and eating cold un-cooked porridge. Only porridge and nothing else. It would be a girl's worst nightmare Pure horror.  
  
Usually grannies are very nice and kind people. They tell you about stories or bake cookies for you. They sometimes teach you about sewing or teach you some old songs. But not this one, Kristen's grandma was one cold-hearted old woman. When Kristen and her parents visited her last year during Christmas, she chided them and even wanted them to leave as she claimed that they will dirty her house. " Her house is ALREADY dirty," said Kristen with great disgust. But her mother explained that her grandma was not being rude on purpose as she was quite hot tempered. " Hot tempered MY FOOT! She already wanted us to leave. She doesn't like us, mum. I don't understand why we must visit her every year. She takes things for granted. I totally HATE her!!!" Kristen was furious. But she knew she had to pack. Reluctantly, she pulled out her navy-blue suitcase out from under her bed. Soon, she started opening cupboards and pulling out her clothes. 


	2. Kristen's Granny

" All ready honey? Necessary stuff all packed? Remember to ---"  
  
" Say ' Hi granny! I'm happy to see you again' when I meet her right? Mother, you've said that many times today," mumbled Kristen rather angrily.  
  
" I'm sorry dear. I'm just worried you might."  
  
" Relax mum. I wont make her angry. I have much BETTER things to do than THAT." Said Kristen rolling her eyes up as she emphasized on the 'THAT'.  
  
Soon, her mother drove the car in front of their house and Kristen hopped on. The journey was long and by the time they reached the mansion, it was already evening. The two of them approached the house and Kristen's mother knocked on the front door. The door was dark brown and had dark odd patches on its corners. The knocker was the shape of a hand. It was gold in color but its color had long faded and it turned into a bronze color with little patches of gold that still could be seen. They heard slow footsteps that seemed to be coming from upstairs. With a long creak, the door opened. There stood their grandma. Her long gray hair was let down and her clothes were torn and tattered and its once bright colors had faded. They looked as if they were not washed for a very long time. Her face was full of wrinkles. She carried a very ugly frown whenever she went. No matter whether it was a happy or joyful occasion or not, her frown was forever there.  
  
Mrs. Greenlocks was very disgusted at the two.  
  
" WHAT? YOU'VE COME TO SEE ME AGAIN? I KNOW YOUR REASONS FOR COMING HERE. TO CHECK WHETHER I M DYING OR NOT RIGHT? JUST AS I EXPECTED. HEARTLESS CREAUTRES YOU TWO ARE. AND THAT FATHER OF YOURS TOO. WHAT DO YOU WANT? WAITING FOR ME TO DIE SO THAT YOU CAN GET ALL MY MONEY AND HOUSE RIGHT? YOU BETTER SCRAM OR I WILL ..WILL.." Mrs Greenlocks couldn't think of any thing to complete the sentence.  
  
" Will.will. what? C'mon old hag, think of something to say. You usually have a lot to say, don't you?" said Kristen loudly and proudly. Her grandma was obviously very angry. Luckily her mother tried to calm things down by explaining that they have come to let Kristen stay at her house during the 3 week holidays. Mrs Greenlock was of course very reluctant.  
  
" She is going to stay in MY house for 3 weeks? Well, if she wants to stay here, she must abide my rules and listen to me. She cannot go to rooms without my permission. She must help me clean the house. And the food here daily is only porridge and nothing else. Don't you ever expect me to cook up a delicious chicken chop or spaghetti for you."  
  
Kristen tried to fight back but was held down by her mother by the hand.  
  
" OK mum. I am sure Kristen will agree. Right Kris?"  
  
Kristen let out a very soft but angry " yeah". She didn't want to see her grandma smiling that old sly smile or she knew that she would try to quarrel with her again.  
  
With a kiss, her mother left and the maroon Volkswagen drove out into the city. 


	3. The house

Kristen stepped into the house. The house was dark and gloomy. Only a glint of light from a small lamp shone the place. There were many portraits of people that seemed to be centuries old. The whole house seemed to belong to another family - the spiders. Cobwebs were everywhere! The sofa, the cupboards .  
  
" Come, follow me."  
  
Kristen walked behind here. She felt as if the portraits were staring at her as she passed by them. It was totally spooky. Her granny led her to a small room. The bed sheets were discolored and the floor was very dirty. A small lamp shone at the corner of the room. Kristen was disgusted. She had never seen any room worse than that. But she knew she could not say anything about it. Every room in her house was the same too. They were none the better. Soon, Kristen unpacked all her clothes and hung them in a wooden old cupboard. She lied down and wondered what was she going to do at her boring old house during the 3 weeks. She couldn't go outside to play and she couldn't explore the house. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash.  
  
Kristen got up and went outside. Her grandma had spilled a glass of water on the floor. The glass was broken. Kristen went up to help. She didn't know why she went to help. She could have pretend not to hear her and let her pick up the pieces herself. But Kristen had a soft spot for her grandma after all. Kristen threw the broken glass pieces into the dustbin in the kitchen. Luckily her grandma was okay.  
  
" Thank you girl. If you didn't come and help I didn't know what to do. The glass pieces are very sharp. Thanks."  
  
For the very first time, Kristen smiled at her. Her grandma wasn't that hot-tempered after all. In fact, Kristen was beginning to like her grandma. Kristen poured another glass of water and handed it to her granny. Soon, the two began chatting away. Inside, Kristen felt funny. Her once most hated person became one of her most best friend. She seemed to have many things to say to her grandma.  
  
After two hours of chatting, her grandma got up to prepare dinner. Kristen helped her granny prepare the porridge. They ate together, talking and laughing at the same time. After the "delicious" dinner, (They ate nothing but plain porridge) Kristen went up to sleep.  
  
It was her first night. The round moon was shining into her bedroom. The whole place didn't look gloomy anymore. Kristen couldn't sleep. She was recalling what she did today -- the reluctant packing, her grandma's angry face when she met then, the things she said and her granny's change of mood. She smiled to herself when she imagined her grandma's smiling face. She had never seen her smile before. ' What a wonderful smile she has actually,' Kristen said to herself. Soon, Kristen felt sleepy, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. The Witches's Cat

Bright sunlight shone into the bedroom. It was morning already. Slowly and reluctantly, Kristen opened her sleepy eyes. 'Huh! Morning already. Time passes so fast! Last night seemed to be just an hour ago!' She got up and went to wash up at the bathroom. The bathroom was very dirty. The basin was very dusty and the shower looked as if it wasn't been used for ages. Cobwebs hung everywhere. The mirror above the basin was dirty too. Kristen couldn't look at herself properly at it.  
  
She opened the tap and a splash of black dirty water came rushing out.  
  
" AHHH! What the heck! The water is sooo dirty! I can't believe I will bathing in this for 3 weeks!"  
  
" It will be okay after a while. Don't worry."  
  
Kristen jumped. She turned round to see who was behind. A black cat stood at the door. It had a red collar with a tiny bell hung in the middle and it had green eyes. It was SMILING at her. Kristen was totally dumbfounded. A cat, speaking English to her.  
  
" Who-who-are-are-you? You-can-can-talk-talk?" Kristen stammered. She was trying her best not to scream and keeping calm.  
  
" You might've not seen me before but I know that you and you parents come here every year. I know that you hate your granny and I know that you've come here to stay for 3 weeks. Actually, I am Mrs. Greenlock's pet cat. I don't like visitors so I will hide in one of these rooms whenever your family comes. I can speak your language because I am not your ordinary house cat. I am a witches cat. My name is 'Sly-eyes'."  
  
Kristen was shocked.  
  
" You mean my grandma is ..a WITCH? Are you kidding ? My grandma couldn't be a witch. She doesn't look like one and she doesn't act like one."  
  
" Ahh. you are wrong. She acts like a witch and looks like a witch. Only that she turns into one when at night. She doesn't want people to know that she's a witch so she only transforms at night. She is a very great witch. She once was the head of the witches society. But, because of her age now, she has retired. Mrs. Greenlocks is a very nice and kind lady. She treats me really well as I am her only companion."  
  
" NICE? Didn't you how she treated us last time whenever we visited her? She was angry at everything me and my parents did. Her character changed only yesterday. She treated me really well last night. '' Kirsten was half amused and half scared talking to a cat.  
  
" She only became really bad when she tried to invent a new spell for me. I had a very strange illness many years back. I began throwing up blood every minute and tiny red spots began growing all over my body. Mrs. Greenlocks was very heartbroken as I was in a very bad state. She went up to the magic library to search for books, hoping to find cure. But even the book of healing spells didn't have such illness. She was devastated so she decided to invent her own. She tried and used my different ingredients but they were not helping. In fact my health deteriorated. Mrs. Greenlocks was really frustrated and worried at the same time. Then, after 4 years of trying, she decided to give up. But inside, she wanted to help me and continue working. She became very stressed and became easily angered. That explains her bad temper and character. When I saw that her temper became from bad to worse, I decided to talk to her. After which, she then became less angry and more happy. Although my illness has improved a bit and most of the red spots have disappeared, it is still not good. I vomit blood sometimes."  
  
.So her grandma wasn't that bad at all. She was helping her pet cat all along. Kristen felt sorry for the cat, she wanted to help it but she didn't know what to do. After washing up, Kristen and Sly-eyes went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her grandma was already there. She had prepared breakfast for Kristen and Sly-eyes.  
  
" So you've met my cat. Did you two have a nice chat? Hope you did. Sly- eyes is a very talkative cat. Come here Sly-eyes, have your milk. And you too Kristen. Come and have your breakfast." Sly-eyes purred and went over to stroke her mistress leg and she stroked his black furry head. Kristen smiled when she saw how loving her grandma was to her pet. 


End file.
